MeyRin X Sebastian Part 2
by PurpleVampirePenguin
Summary: More on how the relationship between MeyRin and Sebastian is developing into something "else"...


Kuroshitsuji: MeyRin X Sebastian

Part 2

MeyRin wiped her sore eyes and sniffed. She wondered why she was always such an idiot around Sebastian. She sighed and tried to forget about what had happened, after all, it did happen all the time. She stood up and put her glasses back on. Just then she heard the front door slam. The master and Sebastian were back! She ran up the stairs, down the corridor and greeted the young master as he handed his coat to Sebastian to hang up. "That was a very interesting story they told us, wasn't it, my lord?" Sebastian announced. "I suppose so." Ciel uttered and sighed. "Sebastian, I want you to bring my tea up to my study. I have a lot of work to do." He added as he walked up the stairs. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said politely and walked to the kitchen. MeyRin decided to go into the garden and check on Finny.

When she arrived outside she saw Finny and Bard standing around the tree. Finny was on a ladder trimming the leaves and Bard was holding it still. "MeyRin! There you are!" Finny yelled jumping down from the ladder and and running over to her, arms out as if he wanted to hug her. Knowing Finny's strength would knock her over again she quickly dodged him and watched as he went flying into a bush. "Ouch!" He said as he poked his head out from the bush. "Where were ya MeyRin?" Bard asked walking over and grinning at Finny who was stumbling out of the bush, pulling leaves out of his hair. "I was in the kitchen, like I said." She lied. "No ya weren't. I went down there to check on ya and you were gone." Bard said. "Oh, it doesn't matter..." MeyRin mumbled. "You were gone 2 hours MeyRin!" Finny exclaimed "You must have been-" he was saying before Bard, who had realized that MeyRin didn't want to talk about it, elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! That hurt!" Finny said and pushed Bard, but having super strength, Finny's push sent Bard flying backwards into the tree, which then was torn from the ground and also sent flying backwards. "Oh god!" Finny said. "Finny! Look what you did!" MeyRin cried as the two rushed over to Bard who was lying on top of the tree. "Are you alright?!" Finny asked panicking. Bard didn't move. His eyes were closed and he was still. "OH GOD! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED BARD!" Finny wailed and began to cry. Tears flooded down his face like a water fall. "I'm so sorry!" He cried and ran off into the house. MeyRin stood awkwardly in front of Bard's motionless body. Was he really dead? "Bard?" She whispered. A few seconds later Bard shot up and shouted "Boo!" MeyRin screamed and jumped back. "Ahaha! Scared ya!" Bard laughed cruelly. "That was a horrible joke! You had poor Finny crying' thinking he'd killed you!" MeyRin babbled on, but couldn't help herself from smirking. "That's what he gets for dropping the tree on me foot before!" Bard said and climbing off the tree and rubbing the back of his head.

A few minutes later Finny returned with Sebastian, crying about how he'd killed Bard. "I-I only meant to s-shove him... but h-he couldn't h-handle it and w-went flyin' into t-the tree and d-d-d... DIED!" Finny pounced on Sebastian and sobbed into his chest. Sebastian looked down at Finny, then at the tree which was lying a few meters away from where he'd just planted it. "You know, I had a feeling someone would mess up my beautiful work." Sebastian moaned and pulled Finny off him. "That's all you care about? The tree!" Finny said turning around and seeing Bards body was gone! "Well, where is he?" Sebastian asked casually. "I-I don't know?" Finny mumbled confused. "BOO!" Bard and MeyRin shouted from behind Finny. "AAAH!" He screamed like a little girl. The two broke into uncontrollable laughter. Finny began moaning about how it wasn't funny and he thought Bard was really dead. While Sebastian just stood there emotionlessly. "What on Earth is going on out here?!" Ciel shouted coming out into the garden, cane in his hand and an angry look on his face. The three servants fell silent. "I'm sorry, my lord. Should I keep them quiet?" Sebastian asked. "Yes! I can't work with all this noise!" Ciel said, he turned to walk back inside, but turned around again and looked at the tree "Sebastian, I thought I told you to replant the tree? What's it doing there?!" Ciel asked sternly. "Uh... that was me..." Finny said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, master." he added. "Just, get it cleaned up and replant another one, Sebastian." Ciel said and walked inside. Everyone looked at each other. "You heard the young lord. Keep quiet!" Sebastian said in an angry tone. The three walked back inside and watched as Sebastian replanted _another _tree and smashed that one into a hundred tiny pieces again. He then walked back inside and back inside. While walking past the three he muttered "please don't wreck this one too." and walked off.

Later on that day, MeyRin was sitting with Bard in the kitchen watching him try to prepare dinner. "This'll definatly work!" He yelled and pulled out a flame thrower. MeyRin giggled as he burned the whole pig. "Perfect!" He cheered. "is the food ready yet, Bard?" Sebastian said coming out of nowhere. "Yes!" Bard said proudly and gave Sebastian the charcoal pig. "What a surprise." Sebastian said sarcastically and walked out of the kitchen carrying the burned pig.

MeyRin and Bard went up to the dining room a few minutes later to check up on the young master and as usual, there was a completely different dish than what Bard had prepared sitting on the table. Ciel was sitting eating smoked salmon quietly on his own, with Sebastian standing motionless besides him. "Are you pleased with what Bard has prepared for you this evening, my lord?" Sebastian asked. "It's alright." Ciel lied. Really, he thought it was delicious. And he also knew it wasn't Bard who had cooked it. After Ciel was done eating he went back up to his study, leaving Sebastian with the servants.

MeyRin and Finny were talking about Pluto, when Sebastian approached them. "Will you two stop babbling on about that ridiculous mutt!" He moaned. "I think Pluto's adorable!" Finny argued. "What about you MeyRin?" Finny added. "Oh, I don't mind him being around. He is kinda cute I guess." She said. "Ugh. I'd much prefer it if the young master got a...cat." Sebastian's eyes twinkled as he said this, forcing MeyRin to think of him hugging her tightly and starring deep into her eyes. His own twinkling in the same way as now. She blushed again, but luckily her nose didn't bleed. "Why are you going red MeyRin?" Finny asked. "N-nothing." She said. "You look funny. Like before when your nose started bleeding!" He added. "Shut up!" MeyRin snapped, blushing even more. Sebastian smiled. "Speaking of before, what was it you wanted to tell me MeyRin?" He asked a sly look to him. "Oh that! T-that was nothing!" She said quickly. "Oh really?" Sebastian added. "Why were you blushing so much then?!" Finny asked mockingly. "I wasn't!" MeyRin mumbled awkwardly. "Finny! I need some help down here!" Bard yelled from the kitchen. Suddenly there was a loud crash. "Coming!" Finny shouted as he ran inside frantically. Oh no! Now I'm stuck with Sebastian! MeyRin thought. "MeyRin, I know." Sebastian said casually. Her heart stopped. What did he know?! "What? What do you mean by that?" She asked. "You know what I mean." He said and turned to walk inside. "Sebastian! Please tell me!" She begged. She could feel the blood ready to explode out of her nose any minute now. Before he walked inside he turned to her and winked. Then he went inside. That was it! The blood came spraying out of her nose frantically. She remembered the handkerchief he'd given her was still in her pocket! She pulled it out and held it to her nose. After a while her nose stopped bleeding, so she put it back in her pocket and went down to the kitchen where Finny and Bard were trying to stack pots and pans in the cupboard. "Watch out!" Finny screamed as he dropped them all on Bard. "Ouch again!" He mumbled underneath the pile. MeyRin tried to laugh but her mind was too distracted by what Sebastian had said... did he really know? And if so, how?


End file.
